Hank Pym, Scientific Adventurer (Hero Datafile)
DOCTOR PYM Dr. Henry "Hank" Christopher Pym public Following his acquittal in the theft of Adamantium due to Egghead’s manipulation, Hank drifted for a time before ending up on the doorsteps of the Avengers West Coast compound. Hawkeye welcomed Hank back with open arms even trying to give him a spot on the team. Hank declined the offer of membership for a multitude of reasons, but stayed on as compound manager and scientific adviser to the team. After being dumped by Tigra, and having a humiliating encounter with the villain Whirlwind which essentially dug up his old failures and shortcomings, Hank hit rock bottom again. He tried to commit suicide, but fortunately Hank had a guardian angel in the form of Bonita Juarez, a.k.a. the former Firebird, now calling herself La Espirita. Espirita helped him to reconcile the two areas of his life - costumed crime fighting and scientific research. His work with Espirita also helped him realize that he could shrink and enlarge objects near him so that he could carry all sorts of wondrous gear. Renewed Doctor Pym, Espirita and a newly encountered Moon Knight were able to rescue the Avengers West Coast who had become lost in time. From that point on, Hank Pym was an active member of the Avengers West Coast again as Doctor Pym, scientific adventurer. Thus renewed Pym brought a technical and analytic mind to the team that could hardly be matched. As Doctor Pym, Scientific Adventurer, Hank would use the aura of Pym Particles his body produced in order to shrink and grow objects around him. He would carry a veritable arsenal of weapons and devices shrunk within his costume that he could call up at a seconds notice. Items included, but were not limited to, various toolkits, canisters with assorted chemicals, adamantium cable, an adamantium cage, miniature jets, cameras, protective gear, a brace, automatic weapons, a chainsaw, and even a car and a motorcycle shrunk to miniature size. With Espirita’s help he constructed a unique bug-eyed vehicle dubbed Rover, capable of flight, climbing and grappling capabilities, shooting flames, acid or gas, as well as limited artificial intelligence. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D10, Team D8 Distinctions Renewed Spirit, Scientific Adventurer, Towering Intellect Power Sets MICRO-GADGETEER Enhanced Intellect D8, Growth D8, Shrinking D8, Tools D10 SFX: Miniaturized Arsenal. When using a Micro-Gadgeteer power to create tech-related assets, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Pym Particle Aura When creating a Growth or Shrinking asset or complication on a target other than yourself, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Repurpose. Step up or double a Micro-Gadgeteer power for one action. If the action fails, add a die to the doom pool equal to the normal rating of the power. Limit: Industrial Application. If you include a Tools die in an attack action, step back that die by -1. Limit: Strain. Every time you change a character's size in a scene, that character takes D6 mental or emotional stress. Each time you change your own size, take D6 physical trauma and gain 1 PP. ROVER Blast D8, Comm D8, Sensors D8, Subsonic Flight D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Wall Crawling D6 SFX: Environmental Systems. Spend 1 PP/a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from extreme temperature, pressure, or lack of breathable air. SFX: Multipurpose Armament. When using Weapons to create assets or complications, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Rover A.I.. Spend 1 PP to activate the following features for the rest of the scene. Rover gains a Solo D6 and Buddy D8 Affiliation dice, and the Distinctions "All-Purpose Battle Module", "Faithful Pet-A.I." and "Pym Technology". SFX: Save Inside. Physical stress received by a character inside the vehicle may be shifted to physical stress for the vehicle at no cost. Limit: Vehicle. Rover has its own physical stress track. If it becomes stressed out, shut down Rover. Shutdown Rover to gain 1 PP. Take an action including a Tech or Vehicle specialty to recover Rover. Specialties Combat Expert D8, Cosmic Expert D8, Science Master D10, Tech Master D10 Milestones ADVENTURES IN SCIENCE 1 XP When you use your Science or Tech Specialties to create a resource. 3 XP When you reveal a new stunt based on science or technology. 10 XP When you either use science to contribute something new to the world, or use science to save the world from an extinction-level threat. THE PYM IDENTITY 1 XP When you encounter an old friend or enemy in your current identity for the first time. 3 XP When you spend a transition scene talking to another character about your change of identities. 10 XP When you abandon your current heroic identity and take on one of your other heroic identities (Ant-Man, Doctor Pym, Giant-Man, Goliath, Wasp, Yelowjacket) because the situation demands it, out of feelings of inadequacy, or in commemoration of a lost friend. Category:Datafile Category:Hero Datafiles Category:Avengers West Coast Category:Pym Family